


Breaking Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, slight self-disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Loki spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition

Christmas morning is supposed to be filled with joy and warmth. For Clint, it usually meant waking up alone and indifferent before heading to meet Natasha for coffee and sparring practice. It had been like that for years and Clint was almost a bit reluctant to break the routine.

This year, he woke up to find cold limbs wrapped around him and bruises from the previous night's activities.

Loki was still asleep, unconsciously shifting closer to the mortal whenever he moved. Clint focused on studying Loki's face as the Norse god continued to slumber. He took in the light blue specks of Jotun skin that appeared on his brow, the formation of the symbols that raised his skin now looking like bumps. He traced the line of Loki's nose with his eyes before studying the slightly chapped lips that twitched beneath it. He made his way back up to Loki's cheeks, which could only be described as pale and royal. He moved past the sleeping god's eyes quickly; they were twitching, but Clint found them a much more interesting study when his lover was awake. He loved seeing constellations in the irises making their way to the black hole of the pupil. To him, Loki's eyes seemed to change everyday. Sometimes there was more blue at top, sometimes it was green that ruled over.

Over half an hour passed this way before Loki actually did wake up. They remained quiet as the Jotun wiped away the crust that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Good morning, Clint." He muttered after he stifled a yawn. He adjusted so he was lying more on his archer. "Did you sleep at all or did you just watch me? You look more tired than usual."

Clint smiled lightly; he was used to Loki making similar comments. "Only did that when I was under your control, Lok." He replied, scrunching his nose at how hoarse his voice sounded. He needed coffee.

"Ah, must be due to last night then. I warned you not to strain yourself."

"Says the god who kept telling me to go faster and harder."

"What can I say? I have excellent stamina." Loki shrugged as he rolled his hips down onto Clint. "Not too sore, are you, _dear_?"

Clint grunted in response, grinding up a bit on Loki's lower back. Loki had a tendency to use affectionate nicknames only when he felt like teasing Clint. "Would it stop either one of us?" He asked before tilting Loki's jaw and kissing him, which turned out to be a mistake due to some pretty bad morning breath from both participants. Loki scrunched his nose and pulled away, obviously not as eager as before.

"Perhaps not, but your breath will." Loki sighed as he rested in Clint's arms. Clint frowned. Well there went that idea. Damn.

"Later on then?" Clint asked, running a hand through Loki's hair. The god chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek as his only response, which Clint knew meant that it would depend on how Loki felt later on. The human held the god tighter, nuzzling the top of his head in content. He knew he'd win over Loki by the end of the day.

They stayed spooning in the bed for another twenty minutes before Clint remembered the gift he'd had Stark make for them. "You know what Christmas is, right?" He inquired. He was pretty sure they didn't celebrate on Asgard.

"I've heard other mortals talking about it. It's a day when you give loved ones presents, correct?" Loki said, confident that he had the right answer.

"Yeah, it used to be a religious holiday, but it's basically commercialized crap now. But it's still pretty cool. Anyways, Stark got us a Christmas gift. If you lemme up, I'll get it." He nudged the god, trying to push him lightly off. Not that he really needed to, since at the mention of a present, Loki moved willingly. What could he say, he liked attention.

Clint grinned and got out of the bed. He took a few steps before kneeling down and opening up a loose floorboard to retrieve a pair of plain black gloves.  
Loki had sat up and watched Clint. While he appreciated the view, he was disappointed by Tony's gift. "A pair of gloves? How sweet of him." He said, his tone acidic.

"They're not ordinary gloves, Loki." Clint rolled his eyes. He pulled the gloves on as he got back into bed. "Tony was able to find some kind of fiber that could stand any temperature, even absolute zero." He paused, hoping that Loki would understand. After a few seconds of watching Loki's eyes stay in their angered confusion, he continued. "I could touch you when you're in your Jotun form."

Loki's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that Clint would ever bring up that part of him that he hated. The god quickly changed his expression to one of indifference. "Why would you care about that? It's hideous and unimportant."

"You know, for the god of lies, you're really bad with your emotions sometimes. I care because it's a part of you." He waited for the god to relax. "Please, Loki?"  
Loki closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "You're absolutely certain that the gloves will work?" He asked finally.

"Nope." Clint answered with a grin. "It's kinda in the testing stages. Seeing as you're the only ice giant on Earth, and I'm pretty much the only one that'll want this."

"Of course," Loki muttered, unsuprised, his eyes opening. "Fine. Just give me a minute, alright?" Clint nodded. Loki got out of the bed and pulled off his underwear. He looked uncomfortable and nervous as he stood in front of the bed, his skin slowly turning blue.

It started from his scalp. The god's face darkened as the light blue made its way down his body. Little swirls arose on his skin, reminding Clint a bit of the way scars formed. Clint edged to the front of the bed, watching with barely expressed fascination. HIs eyes followed the slow tinge, lingering over the raised parts before going back to the newer dyed skin. They both remained quiet as Loki's toes finally turned in color. They stared at each other, neither one seeming sure of what to say.

"Well? You haven't said anything, so I'm guessing you're disgusted." Loki said finally, his tone even. Clint frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think that at all. You look ... well, majestic." He figured it wouldn't be a good time to mention that Loki's red eyes creeped him out a bit.  
Loki snorted. "Well that's a first." He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously still insecure with his body.

Clint got off the bed and gingerly reached out to touch Loki's shoulder. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying out in case the material didn't hold up. Thankfully, it did. They both relaxed and Clint smiled up at Loki as he traced the little swirl on his shoulder.

"I really mean it, Loki. You look wonderful." He reached out with his other hand to pry Loki's arms off his chest and grasp his hand. "I'd be kissing you right now if I could. Plus there's the morning breath that we should probably take care of." Loki smiled at that.

"Thank you, Clint." He said as he willed his skin back to normal. He pulled the mortal to him, their clasped hands off to the side as he wrapped the other arm around his lover.

"No problem, Lok." The archer replied, wrapping his free arm around Loki as well. "I got some other gifts for you too." He made a note to himself to inform Tony that the material had worked; he knew the inventor would want to celebrate another success.

"Mm, alright. Let me brush my teeth as you get them." He pulled away from Clint and went to the bathroom. While he was gone, Clint pulled out a few bags from department stores, each of them quite large. He left them at the foot of the bed and joined Loki in the bathroom.

"Presents are ready for you." The mortal said before grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth quickly. Loki nodded in response and finished brushing his teeth before heading back out to the bedroom. Despite wanting to know what was in the bags, he waited for his boyfriend to return before tearing into them.

"Blankets, Clint?" He asked incredously as he stared up at the man he was addressing.

"Yup! Figured you'd like how soft and warm they are." He smiled as Loki did in fact wrap one around his body.

"It is quite comfortable." The god admitted as he snuggled into them, kicking the bags away. "Join me?"

Clint grinned and said "You bet." before doing just that. As Loki curled around him, Clint thought that perhaps this was the best Christmas morning he'd experienced.


End file.
